The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cladrastis tree, botanically known as Cladrastis kentukea, commercially referred to as Yellowwood and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘White Rain’.
The new Cladrastis tree originated from an open-pollination of an unnamed selection of Cladrastis kentukea, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Cladrastis kentukea as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Cladrastis tree was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Beallsville, Md. during the spring of 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Cladrastis tree by side veneer grafting in a controlled greenhouse environment in Decherd, Tenn. since February, 2012 has shown that the unique features of this new Cladrastis tree are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.